


Teddy Bear

by ymoonhy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Chorando, Chorão Kim Jongin | Kai, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Ursinho de Pelúcia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymoonhy/pseuds/ymoonhy
Summary: Jongin era um bebê chorão com saudades do namorado e um grande ursinho de pelúcia.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, oi gente. 
> 
> Eu escrevi isso aqui depois de ler um tweet da @ailujsomarDB, acabei não resistindo a tentação e desenvolvi kkkk. 
> 
> Demorei um tempo com isso, mas até que estou satisfeita de como ficou, gosto muito de um Nini manhosinho okay 😞
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

Jongin mordiscou o lábio inferior, apertando a pelúcia em seus braços e soltando um suspiro tristonho. Estava deitado na cama que dividia com o namorado, deitado por cima de um grande ursinho quase do seu tamanho, feito de um material macio e fofo, esse dado por Kyungsoo. 

_Kyungsoo_...

Quando pensou nele, seu coração se apertou forte, o que o fez aumentar o aperto no bichinho em seus braços. Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que os dois ficaram juntos, Jongin muito ocupado com as últimas provas da faculdade e Kyungsoo ocupado como sempre com o trabalho. 

Naquele dia, Jongin tinha finalmente terminado a última prova do semestre e, já que a mente não estava mais tomada com pensamentos sobre a matéria, a saudade que sentia do namorado era a única coisa que lhe tomava a cabeça, fazendo seu coração doer e seus olhos ameaçarem se encher de lágrimas. 

_Que bebê chorão_. 

**[Nini]** Soo... 

Querendo falar com o namorado, Jongin não pode evitar mandar uma mensagem, lábios em um beicinho tristonho enquanto observava a tela, esperando pela resposta do outro.

 **[Soo]** Oi, amor. 

**[Nini]** Você vai demorar muito pra sair?

Depois de perguntar, olhou para o relógio no canto da tela, o beicinho em seus lábios voltando quando ele viu que faltavam ainda um pouco mais de meia hora para o fim do expediente de Kyungsoo.

 **[Soo]** Talvez um pouco, bebê.

 **[Soo]** Por quê? 

**[Nini]** To com saudades...

 **[Soo]** Ô, meu amor.

 **[Soo]** Aguente um pouco mais, hm?

 **[Nini]** Mas eu tô com saudades...

 **[Soo]** Eu também tô com saudades, bebê.

 **[Soo]** Daqui a pouco eu tô aí.

 **[Soo]** Espere por mim como um bom bebê, okay?

 **[Nini]** Okay...

 **[Nini]** Não demora

 **[Soo]** Não vou.

 **[Soo]** Até daqui a pouco, amor.

 **[Soo]** Te amo.

 **[Nini]** Eu tbm te amo Soo

Assim que Jongin respondeu, jogou o celular no canto da cama, abraçando o ursinho novamente e enfiando o rosto na pelúcia enquanto sentia seu coração batendo acelerado, daquele jeito que apenas Kyungsoo conseguia lhe deixar. Mesmo que ele só tivesse digitando aquela poucas mensagens, as palavras carinhosas e o jeito fofamente formal que tinha de escrever eram o suficiente para lhe fazer suspirar, apaixonado e um pouco carente.

Em silêncio, pensou sobre como seria quando Kyungsoo estivesse em casa; Qual seria a primeira coisa que faria? Ele lhe beijaria? Lhe abraçaria? Talvez fosse tomar um banho e chamasse Jongin para lhe acompanhar?

As hipóteses foram se acumulando em sua mente e, depois de um tempo, os pensamentos foram para um lado mais profundo, e Jongin se viu perguntando se, talvez, Kyungsoo lhe puxaria pelos cabelos e maltrataria sua boca até que ele ficasse tonto? Ou, então, lhe pegaria no colo e o colocaria para rebolar daquele jeito que tanto gostava…

Jongin engoliu em seco quando seu corpo começou a esquentar. Não era sua culpa, fazia tanto tempo que eles não transavam, tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele tinha sentindo a pele quente do seu namorado em contato com a sua, não podia deixar de fantasiar como seria quando ele chegasse. 

Será que Kyungsoo estava com tanta vontade como ele? Será que o presente era apenas um pretexto para eles transarem?

Jongin não deveria querer tanto isso.

— Kyungsoo... — sussurrou para si mesmo, mordiscando o lábio inferior ao sentir seu corpo todo quente. Sem saber o que fazer, abraçou seu ursinho com mais força, gemendo manhoso quando, ao fazer aquilo, o movimento do seu corpo causou uma fricção gostosa, toda a parte da frente do seu corpo esfregando contra o pelo artificial e macio da pelúcia. Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, repetiu o movimento, ondulando o quadril demoradamente e soltando um gemido levemente choroso com a fricção contra seu pau ainda não duro. — Kyungsoo... — chamou o nome do namorado novamente, mesmo que soubesse que ele não lhe escutaria, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas e apertando a pelagem do ursinho com mais força.

Ondulou o quadril mais uma vez, sua respiração ficando ofegante a medida que o prazer ia subindo a sua mente, essa cheia de pensamentos sobre Kyungsoo. Se concentrasse-se bem, podia fingir que quem estava ali embaixo de si era o namorado, não o ursinho; podia fingir que se esfregava na barriga ou em uma das coxas grossas dele, como já tinha feito tantas vezes.

— S-Soo... — choramingou, apertando suas pernas mais firmemente ao redor da pelúcia quando realmente começou a foder a pele do ursinho, o ato imoral e sujo fazendo seu pau babar dentro do short que ainda usava. Era tão gostoso e tão imundo ao mesmo tempo. — H-humm...

Jongin estava tão distraído que nem escutou a porta da frente se abrindo, assim como não percebera quando Kyungsoo entrou. Esse que, quando abriu a porta, se surpreendeu com a cena, seu pau ficando instantaneamente interessado, afinal, ali em cima da cama, seu bom menino se esfregava contra o urso de pelúcia que tinha lhe dado a algum tempo atrás. As pernas grossas estavam firmemente fechadas ao redor dele, o prendendo no lugar enquanto quadril moía contra o brinquedo, gemidos manhosos e um pouco chorões escorrendo para fora dos lábios inchadinhos, quase que sem nenhuma vergonha.

 _Tão fofo_.

Com um sorriso sujo no rosto, Kyungsoo andou em passos lentos na direção dele, até conseguir se sentar ao seu lado. Quando não fora notado, levou uma de suas mãos até as coxas vestidas, acariciando ali e rindo quando ele sobressaltou, rosto se virando para lhe encarar, um sussurro tímido e surpreso sendo proferido.

— Soo...

— Oi, bebê. — Sem se importar com o chamado choroso, lhe sorriu, acariciando a curva das suas costas. — Se divertindo sem mim?

— Desculpa... — Se encolheu contra a cama e choramingou, rosto ardendo e olhos ameaçando se encherem de lágrimas, como o bebê que ele era.

— Shhh, shhh, não precisa se desculpar. — Quando escutou a voz tristonha do seu namorado, Kyungsoo disse baixinho, acariciando a curva do seu quadril de maneira reconfortante. — Meu bebê estava com saudades? — Mudou de assunto, tendo certeza de fazer sua voz soar o mais doce possível.

Jongin não gostava quando ele era mau. 

— Uhum, muita. — Sentiu a mão firme acariciar o começo da sua bunda, ainda por cima da roupa, e Jongin murmurou baixinho, muito ciente do calor da palma contra a pele sensível e ainda coberta. 

— É por isso que o meu bebê está brincando com seu ursinho desse jeito? Estava com saudades demais para esperar por mim? — A voz se arrastou um pouco mais ao perguntar, e Jongin tremeu todinho, afetado.

— Uhum... 

— A pelúcia parece boa contra a sua pele, meu amor? — Kyungsoo perguntou quando Jongin voltou a rebolar, bem devagarinho e um pouco trêmulo. 

— P-parece ótima. — confirmou com a voz arrastada, deitando seu rosto contra a pelúcia e rebolando um pouco mais rápido, tesão não lhe deixando pensar em mais nada. 

Kyungsoo não respondeu, apenas soltou um som de concordância, mão se movendo para infiltrar na camiseta que Jongin usava, esfregando a palma na pele macia e levemente suada, rindo baixinho quando sentiu os pelos finos dali se arrepiando todinhos. A visão era bonita, algo que nunca tinha pensando que acabaria vendo, mas não podia deixar de achar atraente 

Era sexy e fofo ao mesmo tempo.

— Sabe, eu gostei de te ver assim. — Vocalizou seus pensamentos, arrastando sua mão para cima e subindo a camiseta em conjunto, revelando cada vez mais da pele bronzeada. — É tão fofo. 

— M-muito obrigado. — Jongin agradeceu baixinho, arrepiando todinho e respirando trêmulo quando a mão quente desceu em direção a sua lombar, acariciando ali e fazendo a pele sensível ficar quente. — Hummm... Soo.. 

— Sim, meu amor? — O chamado foi manhoso e carente, o tom levemente choroso fazendo Kyungsoo morder lábio inferior, excitado. 

— Toca em mim. — Jongin arqueou as costas levemente, como se quisesse chamar atenção para o seu pedido, mente bêbada de tesão lhe fazendo soltar um suspiro trêmulo quando a palma pesada tocou a covinha pequena que tinha nas costas, antes de descer um pouco mais, apalpando sua bunda pequena por cima da roupa.

— Você quer que eu te toque aqui, é isso? — Tocou na bunda empinada novamente, apalpando ali com mais força, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o garoto tremer contra a sua mão. Jongin respirou fundo, choramingando baixinho e deitando a cabeça no ursinho quando teve a bunda abusada mais uma vez, a respiração curta e ruidosa de tesão. — Acho que posso fazer isso.

Antes que Jongin pudesse sequer pensar, sentiu dois dedos se enroscando no cós do seu short, antes dele ser puxado para baixo e a sua bunda ser exposta, corpo tremendo todinho quando escutou o namorado praguejar algo, bem baixinho. 

— Porra, que rabo gostoso você tem, amor. — A voz de Kyungsoo era rouca, cheia de tesão, e Jongin teve que choramingar alto, empinando um pouco mais e mordendo o ursinho com força, olhos querendo se revirar, em êxtase.

Ele era fodidamente sensível e não tinha vergonha disso. 

— Olha só, todo empinadinho e macio... — As mãos grandes e fortes apertaram cada banda demoradamente, antes de, em um movimento bruto, puxar cada uma para um lado, expondo o buraquinho enrugado e fazendo Jongin suspirar trêmulo com a ardência leve. — Tá piscando todinho pra mim, até... Que lindo. 

— Soo... — Jongin soltou uma lamúria manhosa, apertando o pelo do ursinho e rebolando contra as mãos que lhe acariciavam, choramingando quando, com o movimento, seu pau roçou contra a pelúcia, a sensação gostosa fazendo seu membro melar o tecido felpudo. 

— Meu bebê está tão carente, não está? Todo animadinho pra mim... — Jongin escutou a voz rouca dizer, segundos antes de sentir um dedo curioso esfregar as bordas enrugadas do seu buraco, e ele gemeu mais alto, um som carente e um tanto estridente, meio trêmulo. Kyungsoo riu suave com a reação. — Você quer que eu brinque com esse cuzinho faminto, quer? Quer que eu mame em você? 

— Oh, sim, por favor.

— Bom garoto.

Em um único movimento, Jongin sentiu seu short ser tirado do seu corpo e, quando teve as pernas livres, tatou logo de deixá-las bem abertas, expondo o buraquinho levemente melado, que se contraía, faminto por algo. Suas pernas tremeram quando sentiu Kyungsoo se ajoelhar atrás de si, seu pau sofrendo uma guinada violenta quando ele cuspiu na sua bunda, mãos masculinas movendo para segurar sua bunda, mantendo as bandas pequenas afastadas. 

— Isso, assim mesmo... Que bonito. — A voz de Kyungsoo era rouca, carregada de excitação, e Jongin sentiu a cabeça girar quando a língua melada lambeu o meio da sua bunda, um arrepio violento atingindo todo seu corpo.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que Kyungsoo lhe tocou daquele jeito.

— Se você soubesse como eu tô com vontade de mamar você. — cuspiu novamente, apreciando a visão da sua saliva escorrendo pelo buraco faminto, que se contraía desesperado. — De como eu tô com saudade de sentir esse cuzinho carente piscando contra a minha língua... De sentir esse bunda gostosa rebolando na minha cara.

— Porra, Soo. — Jongin fungou, excitação batendo forte contra seu ventre, seu rosto se aquecendo ao mesmo tempo que o rubor o atingia. — Por favor...

— Por favor o quê, meu dengo? Diz pra mim o que você quer, diz. 

— E-eu... — Jongin tremeu todinho, tentando buscar as palavras na mente, afetado com tão pouco. — ... Vem mamar em mim, por favor. M-me come com a sua boca. 

— Oh, pode ter certeza que eu vou, amor. 

Jongin estremeceu suavemente com as palavras, mordendo o próprio lábio em antecipação, um espasmo leve atingindo seu corpo quando Kyungsoo cuspiu na sua bunda de novo. Era quente como ele gostava de fazer aquilo, um fetiche que Jongin descobriu amar também. Não havia nada melhor do que sentir a saliva escorrendo pela pele sensível da sua bunda, o ato um tanto humilhante sempre lhe deixando quente. 

Estava tão absorvido naquela sensação que não pode conter o gemido surpreso ao sentir a língua quente lhe lambendo o períneo, antes de subir e lamber a saliva que escorria, bem lentamente, apenas para cuspir de novo, arrancando um gemido choroso do outro homem. 

— Soo... 

— Fica quietinho, querubim, deixa eu brincar um pouquinho, hm? 

Quem era Jongin para negar aquilo?

Sem falar mais nada, mordeu a própria boca e apertou os olhos quando Kyungsoo começou a se divertir. Ele lambeu, cuspiu e chupou, melando sua bunda toda e fazendo Jongin gemer e tremer, o prazer crescendo à medida que a sensibilidade em seu buraco aumentava e, quando sentiu a língua marota se forçando para dentro, soluçou trêmulo, sem conseguir controlar. 

Porra, Jongin chorava _tão_ fácil.

— Oh, meu bebê, já? — Kyungsoo riu suavemente após escutar seu soluço, acariciando as coxas que tremiam e deixando um beijo em uma das bandas fofas. Jongin apenas soluçou novamente, muito ciente das lágrimas que agora escorriam pelos seus olhos. — Meu bebê é tão sensível, não é? Sempre chora tão fácil quando recebe um carinho... — Cuspiu em si de novo, usando a lubrificação porca para lhe auxiliar ao que forçou um dedo dentro do buraco que se apertava ao redor do nada, arrancando mais um soluço do namorado. — Isso é tão gostoso, sabia?

— Soo... — Jongin sussurrou entre o choro, aquela sendo a única coisa que conseguia pensar em dizer. Sua mente estava tonta e cheia demais para conseguir formular qualquer outra palavra coerente além do nome do mais velho. 

— O que foi, meu bebê? Você quer mais, é? — Para botar ênfase, cuspiu de novo e meteu mais um dedo, movendo-os sem muita delicadeza. Sabia que Jongin gostava quando era bruto daquele jeito. — Você tá todo apertadinho... Há quanto tempo sua bundinha não recebe um pouquinho de atenção, hm?

— E-eu não... — Jongin tentou falar, completamente sem fôlego. — E-eu não lembro... Mas, faz t-tanto tempo... — choramingou.

— Eu andei negligenciando meu bebê, não foi? Faz tanto tempo desde que a gente transou pela última vez, não faz?

— Uhum... — choramingou de novo. 

— Meu bebê deve estar tão carente... Que dó. — Beijou sua bunda livre de marcas docemente, acariciando sua coxa com uma mão enquanto seus dedos iam atrás da próstata do seu menino. — Acho que vou ter que resolver isso, uh?

— Por favor... — choramingou mais uma vez, empinando um pouquinho mais a bunda. 

— Tudo bem, meu anjo, vou dar o que você quer. 

Kyungsoo só disse mais aquilo antes de cuspir na bunda do namorado outra vez, copiando o que já tinha feito e usando aquilo como uma lubrificação para penetrar outro dedo, agora sendo três dígitos dentro da bunda faminta. Mirou no ponto doce do maior, o acertando de primeira e sorrindo ao escutar Jongin soluçar, tremendo as pernas e espalmando o quadril antes de um grito manhoso escapar dos seus lábios, o rabo bonito rebolando nos seus dedos. Com carinho, beijou uma dos lados da bunda, antes de esfregar seus lábios por toda pele e morder a carne macia, grunhindo quando Jongin se apertou todinho ao redor dos seus dígitos, estremecendo. 

_Que bonito_. 

Desceu com os beijos em direção ao seu períneo, lambendo a pele sensível algumas vezes antes de ir em direção as bolas cheias e levemente rosadas. Riu suave quando, assim que lambeu uma delas, escutou Jongin soltar mais um dos seus lindos soluços, rebolando contra os seus dedos como se tentasse lhe fazer brincar ali. 

E como poderia negar aquele pedido tão doce? 

Brincou com as bolas cheias de porra, beijando e chupando a pele extremamente sensível com delicadeza, às vezes deixando mordidas fraquinhas, apenas pois sabia que o namorado gostava de um pouco de dor. Não parou de foder-lhe com os dedos em momento nenhum, os arqueando e esfregando os pontos mais sensíveis sempre, até Jongin ser uma bagunça chorona e mole na sua cama. 

— Soo... — gemeu o nome do namorado, talvez pela milésima vez, prazer deixando-o completamente tonto. Era como se nada mais funcionasse e ele só pudesse sentir. 

— O que foi, meu dengo? — Os dedos longos esfregaram sua próstata ao mesmo tempo que tomou uma das bolas na boca, arrancando um grito choroso por parte do Kim e um espasmo de corpo inteiro. 

— E-eu... Eu preciso... — Jongin arqueou as costas, se agarrando no que conseguisse e mordendo o seu ursinho desesperado ao sentir os dedos tocando sua próstata novamente, seu pau babando furiosamente contra a pelúcia. 

— Precisa o quê, amor? — Acariciou a cinturinha fina, apenas para sentir ela tremendo, antes de descer com a palma e acariciar a coxa trêmula, apertando a carne com força. — Precisa gozar? 

— Oh, céus, sim! 

— Então venha para mim, bebê. 

Meteu os dedos mais forte, lambendo onde conseguisse e apertando onde quisesse demoradamente, vendo quando os tremores aumentaram de intensidade e os gemidos chorosos ficaram mais altos. Jongin sofreu um espasmo violento, contraindo-se todo, revirando os olhos e soluçando ao sentir aquela sensação arrebatadora o atingindo, seu prazer espirrando em jatos longos, sujando seu ursinho com seu líquido. 

Quando seu corpo perdeu as forças, amoleceu ofegante em cima da pelúcia, olhos molhados encarando a parede e ainda chorando baixinho, mas muito satisfeito. Podia não saber lidar com o prazer, mas sempre gostava das sensações que lhe atingiam no seu ápice. 

_Tão bom_...

— Bom menino, meu Jongin, bom menino. — Lentamente, tirou seus dedos de dentro dele, acariciando sua pele mais uma vez antes de se erguer, beijando o topo das suas costas. — Está tudo bem? Ainda está comigo? 

— Uhum... 

— Você gozou bem gostosinho pra mim, não gozou? — Lhe beijou uma das escápulas, mordiscando o osso com leveza enquanto acariciava seu quadril com os dedos. — Melou seu ursinho todinho... 

— Uhum... — Jongin estremeceu ao sentir beijos lentos sendo desferidos no seu pescoço, uma pontada atingindo seu ventre novamente. 

Oh, alguém estava ficando duro novamente.

— Mas eu ainda estou duro, bebê... — Para botar ênfase, esfregou o volume ainda coberto na curva da sua bunda, bem devagar. — Você vai deixar eu foder essa bunda fofa para me aliviar, hm? Vai me deixar te foder do jeitinho que você gosta?

— Oh, Soo, por favor. — Jongin pediu bem baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e empinando a bunda quando o volume teso se esfregou ali de novo. — Fode...

— Claro que vou, amor. — Sorriu contra o seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele sensível e se esfregando mais um pouco, o prazer mínimo arrancando um suspiro dos seus lábios. — Vou te foder assim mesmo, contra o seu ursinho. Quero ver você enchendo ele de porra. — mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da sua orelha, deixando um tapa forte na bunda macia, gostando de escutar estalar. 

— P-porra...

Jongin abraçou o ursinho com mais força assim que Kyungsoo se afastou, se ajeitando e empinando mais a bunda para parecer mais bonito. Mordeu a pelúcia ao sentir o frio do lubrificante no meio da sua bunda, e gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a cabecinha do pau lubrificado roçar ali. 

— Relaxa e deixa tudo comigo, okay? Eu vou fazer você se sentir muito bem. 

Sentiu quando o membro se forçou para dentro, a grossura lhe fazendo se alargar todinho e sua entrada arder um pouco, um choramingo manhoso escorrendo dos seus lábios quando se forçou todinho, a virilha quente tocando a sua bunda. Kyungsoo estava ajoelhado atrás de si, braços um de cada lado seu, e Jongin podia sentir seu rosto quente, abraçando o ursinho com mais força e se empinando um pouquinho mais para fazer uma boa visão. 

— Caralho, tão quente... — Kyungsoo soltou um gemido, o som rouco e pesado fazendo Jongin gemer baixinho, se contraindo ao redor do invasor. — Como eu tava com saudade de foder esse rabo gostoso.

— Soo... — Jongin rebolou bem devagar, franzindo o cenho e abrindo mais as pernas. — T-tão cheio, Soo. E-eu tô tão cheio. 

— Tá é? Cheio do meu pau? — Seus olhos estavam colados as costas suadas e, quando Jongin gemeu mais uma vez, não pode deixar de ver o tremor que atingiu seu corpo todinho. — Meu pau é demais para você? — Afastou o quadril, apenas para meter de novo, um pouco mais rápido e forte. 

Jongin sentiu vontade de gritar; Kyungsoo não era tão grande, mas era grosso, tão grosso que Jongin sempre sentia a bunda ardendo quando ele lhe fodia, quase como se estivesse sendo forçado a lhe receber. 

Tão gostoso pra caralho. 

— Isso, me toma também bem. Porra... — Ele gemeu rouco, começando a lhe foder de verdade e fazendo-o gritar manhosinho, abraçando seu ursinho como se sua vida dependesse disso. — Eu amo isso. Amo sentir você me engolindo desse jeito, se apertando todinho ao meu redor. Você também não ama isso, Jongin?

— Uhum, e-eu amo isso... — Assim que terminou de dizer, teve o ponto doce atingindo com força, e não era como se conseguisse segurar o grito manhoso na garganta. 

— Acho que atingi um ponto bom. — Escutou Jongin começar a chorar de novo, corpo tremendo com a força dos soluços. Mordeu o lábio inferior, metendo mais forte e tendo certeza de acertar aquele ponto especial todas as vezes, apreciando a maneira como tremia e se apertava ao seu redor. — Isso é muito para o meu bebê, não é? Você tá todo sensível e eu aqui brincando com ti de novo, depois de ficar tanto tempo sem... Que dó. — disse como se sentisse pena, mas não parou de lhe foder em momento nenhum, os barulhos de estalo se espalhando pelo quarto. 

— Mas aposto que seu pau gostoso já tá duro de novo, certo? Todo melado e se esfregando no seu ursinho. — As mãos fortes foram para o seu quadril, o puxando para cima e mostrando a ereção que se pendurava dura e já pingando. — Viu só? Todo duro já. — Esfregou a cabecinha inchada com a ponta dos dedos, rindo quando Jongin choramingou e tremeu as pernas. 

Vendo que o namorado não teria forças para se manter naquela posição, empurrou o quadril para baixod de volta, o deixando deitado em cima da sua pelúcia. Kyungsoo começou a meter de novo, gemendo com o aperto ao seu redor, olhos nunca abandonando a visão bonita. Aquela era a sua posição favorita, perdendo apenas para quando Jongin estava no seu colo; era incrível ver a maneira como seu corpo tremia e suas costas se arqueavam, a sensação de superioridade lhe deixando ainda mais excitado. 

Naquele momento, era ele que estava no comando e, porra, como amava aquilo. 

As estocadas eram curtas e fortes, o corpo de Jongin indo para frente e para trás a cada vez que o pau teso metia, se esfregando na sua pelúcia em consequência. A pelugem já estava melada e grudando, mas ainda era gostoso sentir os pelos falsos se esfregando na sua derme sensível, estimulando os mamilos e o seu pau. O ursinho era uma bagunça de gozo, suor, baba e lágrimas, e eles teriam que limpá-lo depois, com toda a certeza. 

— Caralho, Jongin. — Escutou Kyungsoo xingando, e Jongin sentiu o pau doer de excitação. Porra, amava quando Kyungsoo xingava. — Você tá me engolindo, merda, eu mal consigo sair. — As mãos masculinas foram em direção a bunda fodida, apertando as bandas levemente avermelhadas e as puxando, expondo o buraco enrugado, todo alargado e vermelhinho. — Cacete. 

Quando Kyungsoo xingou de novo, Jongin soluçou, mordendo o ursinho com força e revirando os olhos, empinando a bunda o máximo que conseguisse. Não conseguia mais pensar, mente cheia de prazer, e ele sentia como se estivesse ficando louco. 

_Que tesão_. 

— Eu vou gozar tão fundo dentro de você. — Kyungsoo podia sentir seu ápice vindo, podia sentir os movimentos ficando mais erráticos e o ventre começar a doer. — Te deixar cheio e escorrendo do jeito que eu sei que tu gosta. — Bateu em ambos os lados do rabo gostoso, deixando a marca da sua mão e um barulho de estalo, antes de se curvar e puxar seu cabelo, o fazendo erguer a cabeça e se apoiar nos cotovelos. — E você vai gozar também, vai melar esse urso todinho de porra e mostrar pra mim como você gosta de ter esse rabo gostoso fodido. — Ele rosnou, puxando seus cabelos com força, e foi como se todo o ar fosse retirado dos pulmões de Jongin.

Seu corpo todo doeu de excitação, e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer antes de vir fora soltar um soluço alto. Gozou forte, talvez mais forte do que da primeira vez, seu corpo espalmando violentamente quando a sensação arrebatadora o atingiu como um tapa. Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelas suas bochechas, olhos revirados e lábios mordidos só deixando sua aparência mais fodida. 

Seu orgasmo durou segundos, mas pareceu uma vida, sua mente cega de prazer mal percebendo quando Kyungsoo xingou e meteu uma última vez antes de gozar fundo, todo o corpo forte atrás de si se retesando e sofrendo alguns tremores a medida que a porra quente lhe enchia. 

— Porra, Jongin... — Kyungsoo murmurou uma última vez, respirando fundo enquanto puxava seu pau para fora, comprimento meio duro ainda soltando um último jato de porra. — Você foi tão bem pra caralho. — Acariciou a bunda marcada, a entrada provavelmente ardida contraída e escorrendo gozo. 

Jongin não respondeu, corpo mole sem forças. No entanto, sentiu quando Kyungsoo deixou um último beijo no seu ombro, antes de levantar e o deixar sozinho na cama. Seu choro estava diminuindo, alguns soluços ocasionais ainda escapando, mas sorriu fodido quando sentiu o gozo escorrendo para fora, melando suas coxas e seu ursinho. 

— Quer tomar banho agora, bebê? — Kyungsoo apareceu do seu lado, deitado na cama, e Jongin lhe olhou cansado.

— Num... — Demorou um pouco para raciocinar sua frase, mente ainda toda nublada. 

— Então venha aqui, deixe esse urso sujo de lado. — Puxou o garoto para seus braços, empurrando o grande urso para o canto da cama, e sorriu quando Jongin lhe abraçou, manhoso. 

Se aninhou nele automaticamente, ainda chorando um tantinho e tremendo, sensível pela foda boa. Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia, e Jongin logo se acalmou, a proximidade e o silêncio fazendo sua mente confusa voltar a funcionar. Quando sentiu que já conseguia se mexer direito, abraçou Kyungsoo um pouco mais firme, beijando seu ombro e esfregando os lábios pela pele macia e quente, absorvendo o seu gosto e o seu cheiro.

— Amo você, meu príncipe. — Kyungsoo sussurrou bem baixinho, quase como se segredasse algo, e Jongin corou fraquinho, sorrindo e afastando o rosto para que conseguisse encarar o namorado. 

— Eu também te amo, Soo. — Sua voz estava levemente embargada e um pouco arranhada, mas ainda sim respondeu, bem baixinho também. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, apertando sua cintura com delicadeza. Com carinho, selou uma das bochechas rosadas, raspando seus lábios por todo o caminho até chegar na boca inchada e macia. O beijou devagar, aprovando a sensação dos lábios macios nos seus, estalos molhados escapando do ósculo.

— Eu tava com tanta saudade de beijar você. — Sua voz estava recheada de sentimentos bons, e não conseguiu engolir o sorriso quando Jongin piscou aqueles lindos olhos, antes de os fechar e corar suavemente. Tão bonito. — Eu amo a sua boca. 

— Humm... — balbuciou manhoso, rosto avermelhando um pouco mais. — Eu também amo a sua. — Se inclinou para lhe beijar de volta, seus lábios se movendo contra os do outro lentamente.

Ficaram ali por minutos, apenas se beijando, os barulhos estalados se espalhando por todo o quarto. Trocar beijos era bom, algo que costumavam fazer depois de foder, ambos os corpos moles e cansados os suficiente para que seus donos não quisesse fazer mais nada, apenas deitar e compartilhar aquele gesto amoroso. 

— Eu amo você. — Jongin murmurou entre o beijo preguiçoso, pálpebras fechadas estremecendo suavemente quando Kyungsoo sorriu contra a sua boca, apertando sua cintura e entrelaçando as pernas. 

— Eu também te amo, querubim. — A mão masculina e possessiva apertou sua cintura mais forte, antes de subir até o meio das suas costas do puxar para mais perto, os corpos desnudos e suados em extremo contato.

* * *

Bom, foi isso. 

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima. 

Obrigada por ler.

[Meu Twitter](https://twitter.com/ymoonhy)

[Meu CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ymoonhy)


End file.
